This invention relates to a control for a motor vehicle window wiper of the type which pauses at a predetermined position in each wipe cycle. Wiper controls of this type are well known in the prior art to produce one such pause at one end of a wipe pattern for each wipe cycle, with the wiper sweeping across to the other end of the pattern and back between each two successive pauses.
However, in some applications, it might be preferable to pause the wiper at each end of the wipe pattern. For example, a single wiper on the rear window of the vehicle usually does not require a double sweep of the window between pauses. If a double sweep is not required, the wiper can be provided with a single unidirectional sweep between pauses to avoid sweeping back across an essentially dry window.